


It All Comes Crashing Up

by istanraven



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: "Wells?""It's been really boring without you. I haven't had anyone to play chess with."Despite everything, I let out a little laugh."Everyone who died is here, Bellamy, your mom, they probably really want to see you.""So I did die.""Oh no, you're very much alive. As am I."I frowned looking back up at him."What?"





	It All Comes Crashing Up

"Go save him."

Echo took a final glance at Clarke , a look on her face that she couldn't place, one of recognition?

Echo nodded and walked through the door.

She deserved him more than I did.

Hell, I didn't deserve anything.

After everything ive done for the sake of my people.

For the sake of Madi.

For Bellamy.

I'd betrayed my people to mcreary, i've caused so many lives to be lost.

I shock-collared my own child.

I left Bellamy behind, with a slap in place of my kiss.

I winced at the memory.

Leaving him behind after mount weather, letting him bear it all on his own.

His face, the same face that's haunted me for the last 6 years flashed through my mind and I stumbled.

If you need forgiveness, i'll give that to you.

You're forgiven.

Just please come inside.

I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath, I needed to focus on the plan, I couldn't let things be distracting me.

I had to think of one and fast, I know Echo and Madi will be able to get everyone on their side to win this war, but I had to make it safe enough for them to cross the gorge to get into their camp.

First things first, Raven and her pilot needed to be saved, with shaw. mcreary could launch the missles straight onto the army, destroying all of wonkru. I lifted my head up and drew in a breath, I had to go and now.

I stood up, grabbed my jacket from the chair next to the dresser then stopped, looking back at the few drawings I had hung up, one of wells, my mother and laslty bellamy. I looked away and started towards the door, but something overtook me and i ran back folding up the drawing of bellamy and shoved it into my pocket.

The sun had already set, allowing my transit to the ship safer, the news of the two guards missing would travel fast and someone would soon come to look for them, when they found them dead and echo, madi, and I missing they would immediatly search the camp. Any spotting of any of us, we'd get shot on the spot.

I quickly headed inside the Eligus ship and looked around the corner to make sure no one was coming before heading down, my gun raised. I glanced into every room, making sure I wouldn't miss them, then stopped when i heard a scream.

Raven's scream.

My heart stopped and the grip on my gun tightened.

I quickly raced down the hall trying to get as close to raven as possible.

"Please! Please stop hurting her!"

"Shaw, hey look at me shaw, dont break, im fine."

Another scream.

Followed by another, even louder.

I looked around the next corner and spotted her, kneeling on the ground, her hands tied behind her back, Shaw in the same position but trying to break away from the guard holding him back, trying to reach raven who was now writhing on the floor crying out in pain. Mcreary stood over them holding onto the remote.

"Now shaw, just pilote the missle and ill stop pushing this button. You just have to do one little thing and Raven will be fine."

Shaw looked back at raven, a look of pure anguish on his face.

"I'm sorry Raven."

Mcreary smiled, then threw the remote at shaw right as the guard holding hm back, untied his hold on his wrists. He grabbed the remote, pressing a button causing raven to stop moving.

Shaw quickly went to her, holding her head in his hands, her eyes were closed. She'd passed out, the shock being too much for her to handle.

I glanced around the room trying to formulate a plan in my mind.

"Thats been enough time, now get up here and get this missle ready."

Screw plans.

I lifted my arm up, aiming my gun straight at mcreary, readied to pull the trigger, then fired.

The bullet hit his chest.

He buckled down to the ground and shaw looked my way confused.

Along with the guard.

He shot a shot at me and i rushed back behind the corner, my heart beating out of my chest. I heard a thud and i looked back around the corner to see Shaw standing over the guard. He looked back up at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm here to get both of you out, ill explain everything else later, we have to go now."

He nodded, then quickly ran over to gently pick up a still passed out Raven, then ran back to me.

"She'll be fine."

"I know," he looked back down at her, "she's the strongest person I've ever met."

I glanced back down the hall, gun at the ready, the beckoned for Shaw to follow me.

We kept going, having to stop a few times while guards ran by, but finally reached the door, and ran out into the darkness. I let out a sigh in releaf, but that moment was lost when the shout of a guard was heard from the ship, and the sound of running footsteps accompanied it.

There was no time to look back as Shaw and I ran straight into the woods, it wasn't long before we'd lost them, after heading straight into a cave.

It was at that moment, that raven woke up, glancing around the cave before sitting up slowly.

Shaw immediately went to her side, and she grabbed onto his arm for support.

"What the hell happened?"

He looked up at me then back at her.

"Clarke got us out, shot Mcreary. Care to explain now?"

"Echo and Madi went to go give wonkru their commander, and lead everyone through the gorge safely to get into the ship and end this. Our job was to let them safely get here. Step ones already been taken care of, without Shaw, they cant launch any missiles. Now step two is making sure they cant get you back. Raven you can take off the collars right?"

"Yeah, it'll take me a minute though."

"Hurry."

\---

My adrenaline was kicking in as we neared the edge of the end of the gorge, i spotted the army walking towards us, Madi in the lead, behind her stood Echo, murphy, Emori, and Bellamy.

Instant releaf flooded me, echo hadnt been lying, he was alive.

As if he had sensed me, Bellamy's head tilted up to make eye contact with me, and any prior knowledge of knowing how to breath left me. His eyes widened and a look of guilt covered his face.

Raven and Shaw headed down the side of the gorge and I followed closely behind, running to Madi right when we reached the bottom.

"Clarke!"

She ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"Im so sorry Madi, so so sorry."

"You did what you had to do."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

My gaze lingered back to Bellamy, but he had already been looking at me. When our eyes met he clenched his jaw and turned his head away.

"Can we make this fast."

I looked back up at echo and nodded.

"Let's go win a war."

\---

"Were actually going to win this."

"Its not over yet."

"Come on princess, you gotta have hope."

I tensed at the old nickname and held up my gun again to aim at more of Mcreary's men.

Suddenly a loud rumble filed the air and everyone froze, looking up at the sky.

A missile.

Coming straight for Eden.

"Holy shit."

"We went through all of this, and we die anyway," Bellamy murmured behind me.

"There's gotta be a way to reprogram it, if I can get into Mcreary's control room, I can stop it."

"No Clarke, hell kill you before you can even touch anything, especially the controls."

"This is the only way to save our people."

"Ill go then."

I spun around grabbing Bellamy's arm.

"I get that you want to use your heart, to save everyone. But I need to do this. Use your head Bell, I already lost Madi, my mom, no one else needs me. But your family needs you, Octavia needs you."

"I need you."

"No you dont."

"Clarke, I've needed you since we dropped down on this earth, even though I didn't always know. Leaving you to die ripped me to shreds. I couldn't eat on the ark for weeks, I didn't talk for years, I never left your cell."

I stared at him, tears brimming my eyes, and I took in a shaky breath.

"I radioed you everyday."

"What?"

"I radioed you everyday while you were in space, I wanted to believe you could hear me but I knew you didn't."

Bellamy didn't say anything else, he just looked at me with the same raw emotion he had when telling me he could forgive me even when I couldn't after mount weather.

He lent closer to me and lifted his hands to hold my face. He looked at me as if he was trying to take me all in, he leaned forward a bit more and I held my breath.

"I'm going in and you cant convince me otherwise."

I gasped as he quickly stood up and started walking through the trees towards the ship.

"Bellamy!"

"Clarke, If this is where you tell me to use my head-"

I grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him to me, crashing my lips against his, he was frozen for a second, then he gripped onto my waist, pulling me closer, kissing me back. I broke away and he looked at me through his curly hair that'd fallen over his eyes, breathing heavily, as if that one kiss had taken that much from him.

"Clarke wha-"

"I love you."

He looked at me shocked, his mouth slightly open. I pulled his hands from my waist and sprinted for the ship not wanting to look back at Bellamy one last time.

Then everything went black.

 

—-

I blinked open my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light and winced as a high pitched ring went through my ears.

I tried to move my leg but felt a sharp pain shoot up my body.

Opening my eyes up fully, I looked down to see a large piece of wood covering half my leg.

I looked up and realized something that hitched my breathing.

Bodies.

Everywhere.

The trees were in shambles, the homes ripped apart, the ground broken.

Eden destroyed.

Panic struck me and I looked around desperately searching for a familiar curly head.

"Bellamy?"

The reply was silence.

Complete silence.

"Bellamy?!"

That's when I saw him.

Lying on a piece of rubble, completely motionless, no rise and fall of his chest.

I let out a strangled cry and felt tears stream down my cheeks.

I've felt so much pain in my life, but this, this hurt the most.

"Bellamy! Bellamy please wake up!"

I struggled harder, trying to pull off the piece of wood, and finally managed to shove it away.

I ran to Bellamy, and bent down next to him, cupping his face in my hands.

I didn't get there on time, the missile came and done exactly what Mcreary wanted, even if it had to destroy him.

Tears blurred my vision as I realized I once again was all alone on this earth, now I didn't even have Madi.

I let out a scream, why did the universe have to use everything in it's power to destroy me.

I looked to my side to see more familiar faces among the dead.

Octavia lying by Indra, Raven and Shaw, Echo, Madi.

My breathing started to quicken as the situation started to close in on me, then everything, once again, went black.

\---

"Clarke?"

"Clarke, wake up."

My eyes flickered open as I heard a familiar voice, that's when I saw my surroundings, it was a completely white room. I looked down to see me on a white bed, my long hair cascading down my white shirt.

Did I die?

Was this heaven?

"You probably have a lot of questions."

I looked to my side and that's when my blood went cold.

Wells.

Wells was sitting next to me.

"Wells?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"It's been really boring without you. I haven't had anyone to play chess with."

Despite everything I let out a little laugh, squeezing his hand.

"Everyone who died is here, Bellamy, your mom, they probably really want to see you."

"So I did die."

"Oh no, you're very much alive. As am I."

I frowned looking back up at him.

"What?"

"The ark never sent us down to the ground."

My lips parted, but before I could say anything else he continued.

"We thought they'd all sedated us so we could get onto the drop ship without them needing to use force. We never set foot on any drop ship, they inserted a simulation into our minds, to see if we could survive on the earth, to see if the 100 were fit to be the next generation to populate the earth."

"What the hell."

"None of us knew it was fake, that's why I was as confused as you are now when I woke up in a room after being stabbed by Charlotte. She's here by the way, she's never stopped apologizing. I was here for a week, then Finn and others woke up. He told me about the grounders and everything that had been happening to you guys. A week later, 30 more woke up, then Jasper did. He told me more about what had happened to you guys, mount weather, more grounders, the upcoming radiation storm. He looked broken, but he's better now, hopeful to see Monty, they're probably reuniting as we speak."

"What do you mean weeks?"

"The years that passed for you, were weeks here."

"Oh my god, everything was just, just a simulation. None of it was real?"

"Yes Clarke, I know that's a lot to take in, but I'm guessing you want to see everyone, come on they're all out in the hall."

I stood up slowly and took in a deep breath.

He opened the door and beckoned for me to walk out.

What I saw made my heart melt.

The 100 were all together, hugging each, their family.

Raven and Murphy were holding each other, tears in their eyes. Then the realization sunk in, Shaw and Emori, they didn't exist. Madi didn't exist.

I looked to my side to see Jasper and Monty hugging, Harper close by smiling the widest I've ever seen her smile.

"Clarke!"

Before I could turn around I felt someone pull me into a tight embrace.

"Octavia?"

I pulled away from her and smiled.

"That was an adventure."

"Tell me about it." I said laughing a little.

"God Clarke, it's over, it's all over." she said running a hand through her now long hair, she looked different now, innocent, a different Octavia from the ground.

She looked up over my shoulder and her smile grew.

"I think someone would like to see you."

I spun around to make eye contact with none other than Bellamy Blake.

He smiled, tears in his eyes then started to run through the crowd, I did too trying to dodge people. Then I'd lost him and I spun around tripping over someones foot landing into someones arms.

I looked up and my breathing stopped.

He looked young again, the beard gone, and his hair slicked back with his guard uniform.

He grabbed a hold of my face and pressed his lips against mine with a kiss that took my breath away, and soul with it. My knees almost buckled feeling the raw passion from him, and he pulled away before I could pass out.

"I love you too."

Looking into his eyes I knew, I was thankful for those years we spent in the simulation, without them we wouldn't have gotten to where we are now, I would've known him as the brother of the sister under the floor, he would've known me as just some privileged girl. Even though those year had been hard, it'd brought us together in such a powerful way.

Together.

Together we'd have a life here, a normal one, where we could be together and not have to worry about death breathing down our necks.

We were finally free to just use our hearts.


End file.
